Une simple causeuse
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Après un enlèvement, Yuuri n'arrive plus à utiliser sa magie. Qu'aton pû bien lui faire ? Et comment Wolfram pourra regagner sa confiance ? ! SLASH YAOI ! DEDICACE A Saaeliel


Auteur : Camille

Genre : yaoi, angst, Yuuri s'en prend plein la gueule...

Base : KKM (Kyou Kara Moah)

Titre : Un simple causeuse...

Chapitre : One-shot

Disclaimer KKM n'est pas à moi… La fic si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Voilà, Saaeliel a rebondi sur _Juste un souffle_ et m'a donné cette idée... Donc, je décline à nouveau toute responsabilité ;

Dédicace à : Saaeliel, vu qu'elle est l'instigatrice de la fic... Et qu'elle me booste pour écrire !

Rating : NC-15

Une simple causeuse...

Shin Makoku, le matin... Un vrai branle-bas de combat. Surtout quand le Maoh a soudainement disparu en pleine nuit... Günther était affolé qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose à sa Majesté, Conrad tentait de comprendre ce qui avait pousser le brun a sortir de leur appartement en pleine nuit, quant à Gwendal il tentait de calmer Wolfram qui était proche de la crise de nerfs.

En effet, celui-ci avait eut la veille une longue discussion avec Yuuri où chacun avait enfin expliqué à l'autre ses sentiments profonds. Ils avaient décidé de voir si leurs fiançailles avaient un sens, s'ils pouvaient arriver à vivre ensemble. Le blond prenait cette disparition comme un rejet.

#Votre Altesse, nous avons trouvé des traces de luttes dans les jardins, informa soudain un garde.

Wolfram perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait. Et si... Et si le jeune homme avait été enlevé ? Malgré le temps, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se défendre et... Oh, mon dieu !

oooOO°OOooo

Quand Wolfram avait compris ce qui s'était sûrement passé, la présence de ses frères aînés avait été la bienvenue pour éviter qu'il ne se lance à la recherche de son fiancé dans tout le pays. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il s'en voulait encore plus. Le jeune homme était devant lui, tremblant, fuyant le regard et la présence des autres.

#Yuu'... Je...

Le brun sursauta, les yeux affolés.

#Chut... Murmura le blond, en tendant la main pour lui caresser la joue. Ce n'est que moi...

Yuuri l'observait comme pour vérifier si c'était vrai avant de laisser son visage se blottir dans la main du jeune homme. Celui-ci ressentait comme un malaise. Qu'avait-il donc pu arriver au brun pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Personne n'avait voulu lui dire, tout comme les kidnappeurs lui avait été cachés. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il soit autant mis à l'écart ?

Le Mazoku entraîna le demi-sang avec lui pour qu'ils s'asseyent sur la causeuse bleu roi de la chambre.

#Qui y'a-t-il, Yuu' ?

#Je... Je... Je ne peux plus faire de sorcellerie. Plus rien, balbutia-t-il.

#Comment, tu...

Sans rien comprendre, le blond sentit le brun se mettre à pleurer dans son cou, alors qu'il lui expliquait d'une manière quasiment incompréhensible ce qui s'était passé.

Il était sorti durant la nuit dans les jardins, n'arrivant pas à se rendormir et ne voulant pas réveiller le prince à ses côtés. Après quelques minutes de marche, il avait entendu un bruit dans des arbres et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, il reçut un violent coup sur la nuque. Il ne s'était réveillé que bien des heures après, et il vit alors Adelbert, entouré d'humains. Il les incitait à la haine, à le frapper, ... C'est à ce moment-là où, le regard dément, il s'était tourné vers lui et avait commencé à le violer. Sans penser à ce qu'il ressentait, il le prenait...

Sanglotant, le jeune Maoh finit son récit. Le blond le serrait aussi fort qu'il pouvait contre lui.

#Je les tuerai Yuuri pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait...

#Non... Tu ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'eux... Toi, tu es pur, déclara-il la voix tremblante et les grands yeux noirs plongés dans ceux de son fiancé.

Hochant la tête, Wolfram ne dit rien d'autre, se jurant malgré tout de tuer ceux qui avaient osé toucher celui qu'il aimait...

oooOO°OOooo

Le temps passait lentement, mais tous s'était aperçu de l'incapacité de Yuuri à faire de la magie. De la même manière, Shinou ne s'était plus manifesté et sa prêtresse n'arrivait plus à entrer en contact avec lui. Le Maoh délaissait totalement ses fonctions, Günther, Gwendal et Conrad, ainsi que Wolfram étaient obligés de palier à son absence.

Le blond avait lancé une expédition punitive envers leur voisin. Celle-ci s'était soldée par l'annexion de son royaume. Jamais personne n'avait vu le jeune prince dans un tel état de fureur. Il avait interdit à quiconque de donner une sépulture à la dépouille au traître, comme il l'appelait.

L'aîné des trois frères et Günther s'occupait du reste de la politique extérieur, alors que le cadet -hormis durant sa vengeance- s'occupait de régenter Shin Makoku. Le dernier quant à lui s'occupait de l'armée. Cherri sentait que malgré l'horreur de ce qui avait touché le brun, il existait de nouveau une vraie cohésion entre ses trois fils. Ils voulaient sauver leur Etat...

Malgré son travail énorme, Wolfram passait des heures entières avec son fiancé. Celui-ci leur avait fait la joie de paraître au dîner, après plus de deux mois d'absence. On voyait combien il était peu sûr de lui par les nombreux coup d'oeil qu'il lançait au blond, qui toujours l'encourageait d'un sourire. Conrad n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire face à la déférence des servantes, durant le repas, envers leur Maoh. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait eut des ordres du fiancé de celui-ci...

Ce même jour, Yuuri offrit un merveilleux cadeau aux yeux du blond, il lui demanda de venir dormir avec lui. Alors revêtant la nuisette royale, abandonnant son travail qui l'aurait en temps normal fait s'endormir sur un fauteuil face à leur lit pour veiller au bien-être de son occupant, il vint se glisser entre les droits et crut que son coeur allait l'abandonner quand le brun passa délicatement les bras autour de sa taille.

Il s'endormit comme apaisé, tout en pensant qu'il faudra qu'il signe la légère fuite d'eau de leur salle de bain...

oooOO°OOooo

Alors que le blond lisait sur la causeuse, le brun vint se blottir contre lui.

#Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chéri ?

Celui-ci se contenta de glisser le visage tout contre le ventre de son amoureux, qui se mit à caresser ses cheveux, attendant patiemment que celui-ci lui dise ce qui l'en était.

#Est-ce que... Tu peux m'embrasser ?

Un sourire rayonnant lui répondit. Le jeune Maoh sentit qu'il venait de faire éclater le coeur de son amoureux de bonheur. Cette sensation lui donna des picotements dans le ventre. Wolfram se pencha sur lui, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses pommettes, attendant son accord pour aller plus loin, accord qui lui fut donner par des mains se glissant dans ses cheveux. Souriant toujours, il commença à parcourir le visage de son aimé de légers baisers avant de déposer les lèvres sur les siennes. Yuuri entrouvrit celles-ci, quémandant un peu plus... Son fiancé lui offrit un tendre baiser, avant d'être interrompu par une légère averse d'eau.

#Mais...

Levant les yeux, il vit un petit nuage qui n'avait rien à faire dans leur chambre...

Comprenant que le jeune homme venant de faire de la magie pour la première fois depuis près de six mois, le blond se remit à l'embrasser tout aussi délicatement...

oooOO°OOooo

#Tu dis que Sa Majesté a fait de la magie alors que vous vous embrassiez ?

#Oui...

Il en avait parlé à Günther. Il savait pertinemment que lui pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose de cette information. A cet instant, il était bien loin de l'homme excessif qu'il semblait être naturellement.

#Il faut que je cherche, mais j'ai peut-être une idée...

Hochant la tête, Wolfram sortit, alors que Gwendal, qui venait d'entrer, ne comprenait pas le calme de la pièce...

oooOO°OOooo

Cherri rentra dans la bibliothèque. On lui avait affirmé qu'il y trouverait son aîné...

#Gweeeeeeen...

#Oui, Mère ?

#Tu fais quoi enfermé dans cette sinistre pièce ?

#Recherche Yuuri...

Haussant un sourcil, l'ancien Maoh se demanda depuis quand son fils ne répondait plus par des phrase sujet-verbe-complément, avant de remarquer la fatigue qui se peignait sur ses traits.

#A propos de quoi ?

#L'origine de la magie...

#L'origine de la magie de Yuuri ? Répéta la blonde, qui ne reçut un hochement de tête. Mais... C'est Shinou et sa propre âme !

#Peux-tu développer, Mère ?

#Shinou lui donne des pouvoirs, peut le posséder, mais c'est surtout Yuuri, comme tous les Maoh qui crée sa propre magie. Seulement pour cela, il faut qu'il y ait un rapport corps-âme qui soit juste...

Soulevant un sourcil, Gwendal se dit que finalement, il allait peut-être juste emmener leur mère à Wolfram et que celui-ci se débrouillerait...

oooOO°OOooo

#Attend, je résume ce que tu viens de dire... L'âme émet un son que seul le corps peut entendre et celui-ci fait de même.

#C'est ça.

#Pour que l'âme "fonctionne" comme il faut, il est nécessaire que le corps et l'âme joue la même musique.

#En effet.

#Comme la magie vient de notre âme, Yuuri ne peut plus en faire, car son corps n'est plus en accord avec son âme.

#Bravo !

Wolfram était catastrophé. Sa mère venait de lui faire un cours sur l'origine de la magie chez Maoh et il était loin d'être favorable à son fiancé.

#Mais, regarde, il est parfaitement arrivé à en faire à deux reprises, il...

#Deux reprises ?

#Oui, votre "petite" douche et la fois où tu as signalé une fuite d'eau, il n'y avait rien... Ca ne peut qu'être lui. Je disais donc, qu'il faut juste qu'il reprenne confiance en lui, qu'il se sente de nouveau en accord avec lui-même... Et ça, il n'y a que toi avec tout ton amour qui peut le faire.

Rougissant comme un collégien surpris par ses parents à embrasser son amoureux, le blond se mit à rêvasser à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider son aimé...

oooOO°OOooo

Alors que Wolfram lisait des réclamations de la nouvelle province, Yuuri vint se blottir contre lui.

_'La causeuse magique... Dès que j'y suis, il est vingt fois plus câlin..._'

#Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chaton ?

#Je... Tu lis quoi ?

#Tu sais que nous avons annexé le royaume d'Aldebert ?

Hochement de tête.

#Et ben... Certains ont déjà des réclamations... Alors, j'y lis et je cherche des solutions. Mais pour celui-là, je suis pas sûr d'en avoir...

Yuuri se pencha pour lire.

#Depuis que vous nous avez envahis, ma femme ne veut plus faire l'amour, décrypta-t-il avant de pouffer de rire. Il croit sincèrement qu'on a un rapport avec ça ?

#L'important n'est pas qu'il le croit, mais qu'on lui trouve une solution, répondit Wolfram en haussant les épaules.

Avec un sourire en coin, le brun griffonna une réponse sur un coin de feuille avant de le tendre à son aimé.

#Avez-vous envisagé d'en parler avec elle ? Tu es fait pour ça, Chaton ! S'exclama-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

#Dis... Je...

#Oui ?

#Nan, oublie, murmura-t-il gêné.

#Yuuri, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, hein ?

#Est-ce que tu pourrais enlever ton haut ? J'aimerais dormir contre ta peau, ajouta-t-il vivement.

#Mais bien sur, Chaton... Tu sais bien que tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux.

Enlevant son haut, il ne fut pas conscient du regard de son fiancé.

_'Il est si beau... Il m'a déjà dit que je n'étais pas souillé, mais... Comment faire face à lui ? Je t'aime depuis si longtemps déjà..._'

Il retourna à sa contemplation du paysage extérieur où il pleuvait depuis quelques minutes.

oooOO°OOooo

Cela faisait bientôt plus d'un an, que Yuuri n'avait pas fait de magie volontairement. Il aurait été mentir de dire que Wolfram ne s'en inquiétait pas, mais il était aussi faux de dire qu'il était soucieux.

En effet, le Maoh était de plus en plus câlin, déclenchant à chaque fois une réaction aquatique... La veille encore, le jeune homme lui avait demandé -en tout bien, tout honneur- de partager son bain. Il avait pris plaisir à le serrer contre lui, à voir rire sous l'eau qu'il lui jetait gentiment. Il s'était même jeté dans ses bras, quand il s'était mis à pleuvoir dans la pièce, avant de rougir face à sa réaction qu'il pensait démesuré alors que son fiancé jubilait face à tant de confiance...

Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

#Tu veux reprendre les affaires du royaume ?

#Oui, je... Je vois bien que vous fatiguez tous et puis... J'ai envie de le faire...

#La fatigue n'est pas un problème, Chaton, lui murmura-t-il alors que le "félin" s'installait sur ses genoux, pour son plus grand bonheur. Ton bien être passe avant tout, tu le sais bien... Mais si tu as envie de le faire, alors il n'y a pas de problème...

Lui dédiant un sourire, le brun prit quelques dossiers et se mit à les lire sous le regard attendri de son compagnon, qui ne tarda pas à faire de même.

oooOO°OOooo

Le palais résonnait de rires depuis plusieurs semaines. En effet, depuis que le jeune Maoh s'était réinvesti dans les affaires du royaume, il paraissait beaucoup moins taciturne et il n'était pas rare de voir Wolfram, Greta ou Cherri se plier aux jeux fantasques de celui-ci. Le dernier en date était "Action ou Vérité"... Le blond, pris au piège par son fiancé et sa fille, jouait avec eux...

#Wolfram, demanda l'enfant, Action ou Vérité ?

#Heu...

Pesant le pour -au moins ses "secrets" le resterait- et le contre -une idée étrange, comme danser la macarena- le jeune homme fit son choix.

#Action.

#Au bal de demain, tu devras garder toutes tes danses pour Père !

_' Mouais... Pas comme si je comptais faire autrement... '_

oooOO°OOooo

Il y avait du monde, et l'annonce de la première sortie officielle du Maoh depuis sa retraite faisait bouillonner les esprits. Ils n'avaient pas pu décemment annoncer que le roi était en état de choc et incapable de diriger... Alors ils avaient fait dire qu'il s'était retiré pour rentrer en communion avec Shinou. Cherri s'était moquée pendant des semaines de leur excuse qui était strictement impossible à faire, que qu'heureusement pour eux, la très grande majorité de la population en savait pas...

Yuuri était arrivé aux bras de son fiancé. Tous deux était vêtus d'un riche tissu noir. Wolfram avait été étonné et heureux de voir que le jeune homme avait souhaité qu'il soit vêtu de la couleur du Maoh et de ses proches. Dans un élan du coeur, il l'avait embrassé dans le cou, faisant le rougir. Néanmoins, malgré toutes les marques d'amour, de respect et d'intérêt que lui portait le brun, le blond n'était pas sans appréhender le bal.

En effet, d'un point de vue politique, ils pouvaient ne danser qu'ensemble, seulement, diplomatiquement, cela ne leur attirerait que des ennuis... Alors, il s'était résolu à ouvrir les danses avec l'homme qu'il aimait avant de s'éclipser de son entourage pour tenir son rôle. C'est ainsi qu'il vit le Maoh accorder des danses à de belles jeunes femmes, même à un Prince d'une autre contrée.

#Votre Altesse, me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ? Lui demanda soudain un gentilhomme, alors qu'il regardait valser son aimé quelques mètres plus loin.

#Je suis touché par votre invitation, néanmoins, je ne puis l'accepter. Il ne serait pas décent que le fiancé du Maoh accorde ses danses à quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il avant de s'éloigner pour se reposer dans un salon adjacent.

Il eut le plaisir de le trouver vide. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il s'écroula. Ca faisait trop mal de voir Yuuri rayonnant dans les bras d'autres personnes. Bien sûr, il jouait un rôle, mais néanmoins, cela était douloureux. Très douloureux. Il sentit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos.

#Wolfram ? S'étonna la voix de Conrad, alors qu'il refermait le battant.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir ses larmes.

#Qui y-a-t-il ?

#C'est rien, juste que... C'est dur... Il est... Dans leurs bras... Balbutia le jeune homme.

Retenant un sourire, son aîné lui dit :

#Tu sais... Depuis que tu es sorti de la salle, il a perdu pied et m'a quasiment supplié de le mener à toi... Je crois que c'est toi qui l'aidais... Ta présence...

Puis aidant le jeune homme à se relever, il essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient perlé. C'est ainsi, qu'ensemble, ils traversèrent une partie du palais avant de se retrouver devant leurs appartements.

#Vas-y, il t'attend...

#Et le bal ?

#Ne t'inquiète pas... Günther a commencé à raconter les merveilles des anciens règnes... Vous avez bien deux ou trois heures devant vous...

Quand le Prince entra, il vit son fiancé sur la causeuse. Il était en boule, comme perdu...

#Yuu', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il une fois à sa hauteur.

#J'ai crû que je t'avais perdu... Que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un de mieux que moi... Que...

#Chuuut, murmura le blond, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Comment veux-tu que je puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Ce serait de la folie pure d'aller chercher mon bonheur ailleurs, alors que je t'ai toi... Je t'aime...

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se jouait dans les yeux du brun, mais il savait que c'était important. Il le sentit prendre la main et la poser sur son torse, sous ses vêtements.

#S'il te plaît, aime-moi alors...

#Tu es sûr Chaton ? On ne peut plus revenir en arrière après...

Sans un mot, Yuuri se pencha et déposa un baiser enflammé sur ses lèvres.

C'est ainsi que Wolfram offrit sa plus belle danse ce soir-là à l'homme qu'il aimait...

oooOO°OOooo

Gwendal retint une grimace. Günther avait bientôt fini d'exposer les merveilles des règnes précédents et l'actuel Maoh n'était toujours pas revenu. Au moment où il allait sortir de la salle pour les chercher, il vit des milliards de flocons de neige se déposer sur le sol, faisant un tapis au couple qui entra. Un silence respectueux les accueillit.

L'aîné des trois frères nota un changement dans les deux fiancés, comme s'ils arrivaient enfin à prendre la mesure de leurs relations.

#Sire von Kleist vous a montré les mille et mille merveilles des anciens règnes. Nous tenions que cela soit fait, pour que vous ayez tous en mémoire que le mariage du Maoh est l'avènement d'un monde féerique, déclara Yuuri, d'une voix posée. Dans neuf semaines, jour pour jour, Sire Wolfram von Bielefeld deviendra mon mari.

La nouvelle fut accueillit dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

_ ' C'est pas vrai... Comment va-t-on pouvoir tout organiser en neuf semaines ?'_ se lamentait Günther

Les deux futurs mariés, eux, étaient rayonnant d'amour et Gwendal sut qu'il l'avait concrétisé...

FIN

le 24/06/05 à 11h57

Alors... Heureuse, Saaeliel ? Bon, j'espère que cette fic t'a plu...

Pour les autres, je ne saurais que trop vous demander ce que vous en avez pensé

Yuuri : Tu m'as fait me violer !

Cam' : Pas moi, c'est le scénario de Saaeliel...

Wolf : Bon... On se marie à la fin ? Tu voulais pas l'écrire ?

Cam' : Nope...

Yuu : T'envisages de faire quand une fic où il n'y a ni mort, ni viol, ni horreur quelconque ?

Cam' : Heu... Le bunny de Meanne, ça devrait aller... A plus


End file.
